The Shinra Affair: Were He Alive
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: Were he still alive, Zack Fair would be in Midgar with Cloud Strife, working as mercenaries with an old childhood friend of Zack's: Larette Black. Larette would still be presumed dead by Shin-Ra, her memory impaired. Sequel to "Tears of Black".
1. Setting the Bomb

**** FOR NEW READERS/CONTINUING READERS: IF YOU WANT TO GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT, READ THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER 4: TRAUMATIC STATIC!****

**This is a side story, chronicling what would have happened to Larette Black if Zack Fair wouldn't have died. It's obviously AU (Alternate Universe for those of you don't know ((I didn't know that for a really long time, so that's why I'm saying what it means))), even for my storyline. This may or may not affect/reveal events in the main storyline. In-game scenes will have differently styled dialogue. (when branching of it will appear more "blah, blah." said blank. when actual dialogue comes in, it will look more like: blank: "blah, blah.") I got the story from watching game-play, never having played it myself, sadly. Also, some of Cloud's lines will be said by Zack/Larette instead. If I fail epically, I'm really, really sorry!**

* * *

Were he still alive, Zack Fair would be in Midgar with Cloud Strife, helping AVALANCHE destroy the eight Mako reactors that ring the city. Cloud wouldn't have gone so crazy, mimicking his thoughts on the perfect SOLDIER and his recollections of Zack. Aerith would still be with Zack - but not for much longer. The two would be working as mercenaries with an old childhood friend of Zack's: Larette Black. Larette would still be presumed dead by Shin-Ra, her memory impaired from the bullet that had been lodged in her head. Everything would fall into place.

Larette, having found Zack and Cloud after they had also been assumed dead by Shin-Ra, took them to the shallow cave she's been living in. She tended to them until they were well, and after, she accompanied them into the city. However, while taking them back to her makeshift residence, a collapsed Zack began to stir. Larette paused in moving Cloud to talk to him.

"Nm." Zack grunted, pulling himself into a sitting position. He looked at Larette, struggling to drag Cloud with her. "What are-" He chuckled, recognizing her when she turned to face him. "Larette?"

She stopped trying to pull on Cloud, slumping him against a boulder. "Zack?" She failed to recognize him sooner, his new haircut and resemblance to Cloud throwing her off. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not here to take us in, are you?" He laughed nervously, recalling Tseng mention her once at work.

She shook her head, remembering her last action as a Turk to be meeting her coworkers. "No..." She sniffled bitterly. "I was fired. Shot at gunpoint."

"So you're a fugitive like us?" Zack was glad, knowing how Larette was about her work. "But what happened to you?"

She shook her head, "All I remember was joining the Turks...And I was in a large office. A man had a gun pointed at me...And he shot me. Rude brought me to the slums, and after that...Nothing." She tried to remember anything from her personal life, but only her crush for Zack came to mind.

"Hm." He briefly pondered what she had told him. Cloud mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, causing both of the Gongaga natives to look at him. "Here, I'll help you take him."

They carried a mostly unconscious Cloud back to the cave, Zack resting against the wall next to the entrance once his friend was settled. Larette made a fire to cook the fish she had caught earlier that day. The whole time Cloud slept, she and Zack kept looking at each other. First they stole covert glances, then they began to merely stare. It almost felt like being back home, when they were young children hitting puberty.

"This is probably a bad time to ask you...But are you seeing anyone?" Larette daringly asked him as she changed the bandages around his body. Cloud was snoring in the background.

He smiled, thinking back to Aerith, wondering if she was still his girlfriend after all of these years. "There's a flower girl in the slums...But it's been a few years since our last date."

"..." She didn't know what to say to that.

"Caris always did say that you liked me..." He laughed, even though it was cruel the way Larette's twin had repeatedly told him. "I always thought that she was just trying to be annoying."

She grinned, the falling out with her sister never happening to the best of her knowledge, "So you think she's annoying too?" They both laughed. Cloud woke up and tossed a small stone at them to get them to shut up. They snickered, trying to stifle their laughter...

After being hired by AVALANCHE, made up of Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs, and the leader, Barret Wallace, Cloud, Zack, and Larette followed them into the North Mako Reactor, killing two guards. Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge all stop to inquire the mercenaries' names. They don't trust the three, knowing that they used to work for Shin-Ra.

Biggs:

"Wow! You used to be in SOLIDER all right!...Not everyday ya find one in a group like AVALANCHE."

He spoke to both Cloud and Zack, Larette having stayed back to let them have a little fun.

Jessie:

"SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy? What are they doing with us in AVALANCHE?"

Biggs stepped in before any of them could answer:

"Hold it, Jessie. They _were _in SOLDIER. They quit them and are one of us. Didn't catch your names..."

Cloud introduced himself first:

"...Cloud."

Then Zack:

"Zack!"

Larette, a former Turk instead of SOLDIER, went last, correcting the misconception:

"The name's Larette, and I'm not from SOLDIER...I was a Turk."

Biggs:

"I'm..."

Cloud rudely interrupted:

"I don't care what your names are. Once this job's over...I'm outta here."

The leader ran up to everyone:

"The hell are you all doin'? I thought I told you never to move in a group! Our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet up on the bridge in front of it." The members of AVALANCHE ran ahead. "Ex-SOLDIER, huh? I don't trust ya!"

Zack, Larette, and Cloud all ran after Barret. At the bridge, two more guards attacked the mercenaries. Cloud and Larette took care of them, Zack and Larette agreeing to take turns fighting when enemies are scarce. Cloud immediately killed the first one. The second attacked Larette, missing. While Cloud and Zack both used swords, Larette uses two swords connected by a chain. She strangled her opponent to death. They joined up with Barret and the others.

Barret:

"Yo! This your first time in a reactor?"

Zack:

"No. After all, I did work for Shin-Ra, y'know."

Barret:

"Foo'. I was takin' to her."

Larette, not sure if she had, shook her head:

"I'm not sure...I don't remember alot."

Barret, explaining for Larette's sake:

"The planet's full of Mako energy. People here use it everyday. It's the life blood of this planet. But Shin-Ra keeps suckin' the blood out with these weird machines."

Zack:

"I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just hurry."

Barret, fed up with the mercs:

"That's it! You're commin' with me from now on."

After Biggs and Jessie deciphered the code on the doors, Cloud, spotting a chest in the next room, received a phoenix down. The group took the elevator and Barret resumed:

"Little by little, the reactors'll drain out all the life. And that'll be that."

Cloud shrugged:

"It's not my problem."

Barret:

"The planet's dyin', Cloud!"

Cloud:

"The only thing I care about is finishin' this job before security and the Roboguards come."

Barret didn't like his answer, but he did not respond. Larette shook her head as the elevator came to a stop. They got off the elevator and descended a flight of stairs, climbing down a series of ladders, and running along a number of pipes. Zack picked up a potion. The party fought a number of assumed random battles, Barret assisting. Crossing another bridge, Cloud found the "Restore" Materia.

Barret:

"When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunkajunk. Miss former Turk, you set the bomb."

Larette didn't panic, her training still retained:

"Shouldn't you do it? You're the leader."

Barret:

"Jus' do it! I gotta make sure you don't pull nothin'."

Larette:

"Fine, be my guest."

A voice popped up in Larette's head:

"Watch out! This isn't just a reactor!"

Barret:

"...What's wrong?"

Zack and Cloud watched as Larette seemed to recover from a daze:

"Huh?"

Barret:

"What's wrong, Larette? Hurry it up!"

Larette:

"...Yeah, sorry."

She set the bomb.

Barret:

"Heads up, here they come!"

A large robo-scorpion attacked. Getting the first attack, Cloud used bolt. Then Barret used his gun-arm to shoot at it. Zack used the Buster sword, striking it. Larette swung her swords around, slashing it multiple times. It locked in on Cloud and stung him with it's tail. He used bolt again, Larette healing him. Barret fired his arm again. Zack finished it with his strongest attack.

After it went down, Zack spoke:

"Come on, let's get outta here!"

With ten minutes until detonation, the group ran from the reactor, encounter numerous foes. On an upper floor, Jessie's leg got stuck. Cloud helped her out and they continued their escape. Up the stairs, back into the rising elevator, and past the re-deciphered doors, they managed to outrun the explosion and make it to safety before the reactor exploded.


	2. Catching the Train

**Not a whole lot to say... Barret swears, but that's not really surprising...**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Biggs was glad that they had all made it out alright, the mission a success:

"That should keep the planet going... at least a little longer."

Wedge agreed:

"Yeah."

Barret said nothing:

"..."

Jessie:

"OK! Now everyone get back."

The building they were in burst into raving flames. Luckily, the entire group had left seconds before they were engulfed. Cloud did a rolling flip out of the door, Zack walking out like the fire was nothing, and Larette dove out headfirst, Zack catching her before she hurt herself. Barret kinda slide out, while Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie ran out, Wedge running around in circles, trying to blow out the fire.

Barret addressed everyone like a true leader:

"All right, now let's get out of here. Rendezvous at Section 8 station! Split up and get on the train!"

AVALANCHE nodded and broke apart. Cloud, Zack, and Larette stayed together, Cloud reaching out for the others:

"H,hey!"

Barret:

"If it's about your money, save it 'til we're back at the hideout."

He then left as well. The trio formerly of Shin-Ra followed, running up some stairs. Larette sighed:

"Geez."

Meanwhile, back on Loveless ave., a pretty flower girl was selling her flowers. She was knocked down by some boys when Cloud, separated from the trio of mercs approached. She got up and walked over to him:

"Excuse me. What happened?"

He answered her:

"Nothing...hey, listen...Don't see many flowers around here."

Flower girl:

"Oh, these? Do you like them? They're only a gil...?"

Cloud decided to buy one.

She smiled at him:

"Oh, thank you! Here you are!"

She walked away after giving him his flower. Cloud followed after her. Passing a fountain, he found a potion. As he ran down an alleyway, a Solider called out:

"Hey! You there!"

Cloud:

"Shin-Ra soldiers..."

He chose to fight them. After defeating them, a large group appeared. He easily defeated them, but before he could catch his breath, a new wave appeared. Finally, he was cornered.

Soldier:

"That's as far as you go."

Cloud:

"I don't have time to be messin' around with you guys."

Soldier:

"Enough babbling...Grab him!"

Just as they closed their ranks, a train just so happened to be coming out from the tunnel. Trained in SOLDIER, or so he believed, Cloud jumped from the bridge and landed on the train. He was carried to safety.

Inside a train, Wedge was talking with his teammates, including Zack and Larette:

"Cloud never came."

Biggs:

"Cloud...Wonder if he was killed?"

Barret, oddly enough spoke up instead of Cloud's friends:

"No way!"

Jessie:

"Cloud..."

Zack and Larette looked at each other, wondering how in the world they had gotten separated from him. Larette looked at the worried members of AVALANCHE:

"Don't worry, Cloud's gotten himself outta worse! He's SOLDIER after all."

Zack knew that Cloud never made it, but because the severe Mako poisoning he had underwent, he had went along with the claim:

"Cloud's strong."

Hearing a thud, Biggs looked up:

"Say, do you think Cloud's...Going to fight to the end for AVALANCHE?"

Barret:

"The hell would I know! Do I look like a mind reader?" Barret smacked his hand. "Hmph! If y'all weren't such screw-ups..."

Everyone looked around at each other. Cloud suddenly jumped in through the door of a moving train. He landed with one of his fancy flips. Larette scoffed, thinking him way too much of a show-off. Zack was impressed. Everyone else cried out excitedly to see him.

Cloud was still showing-off:

"Looks like I'm a little late."

Barret:

"You damn right, you're late! Come waltzin' in here makin' a big scene!"

Larette punched him on the arm:

"It's no big deal. Just what he always does."

Barret:

"Shit! Havin' everyone worried like that you don't give a damn 'bout no one but yourself!"

Cloud:

"Hmm...You were worried about me!"

Barret:

"Wha! I'm takin' it outta your money, hot stuff! Wake up! We're movin' out! Follow me!"

Wedge:

"Hey, Cloud! You were great back there!

Biggs:

"Heh heh...Cloud! We'll do even better next time.

Jessie:

"Be careful, I'll shut this. Oh, Cloud! Your face is pitch-black..." She cleaned it off "There you go! Say, thanks for helping me back there at the reactor!"

After they had all left, Zack turned to Cloud, asking him had happened. Cloud gave him a full account. Larette leaned against the wall while she listened. Zack nearly jumped out of his skin when the flower girl was mentioned.

"Do you think it was her?" Zack asked eagerly, "How was she?"

Cloud and Larette rolled their eyes, Larette taking over, "He's not even sure it was her. Even if it was, isn't it too late to just jump right back to where you were?"

He slummed his sholders down, "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

She sighed, feeling terrible for being so mean, "But it's not impossible."

Cloud saw how much it took for her to say that, so he stepped in to aid her, "What happened to you guys?"

Zack looked to the side, "Well..." He looked to Larette.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Well, after following Barret, I thought that I saw a Turk. It was nothing, but before we figured it out, we had to duck around a building or two-"

"Five." Zack added.

"Anyways," She ignored the interruption, "We ended up at a market, and we bought disguises!" She pulled out two scarves that could hide a head. "We only had enough for two, and they wouldn't recognize you as easily..."

_After splitting up from AVALANCHE, the trio of three ended up going into the city. Cloud, who was ahead of them, went on without noticing that the two were no longer with him. They had been right behind him, but Larette thought that she had seen Reno, so she grabbed onto Zack and pulled him behind a dumpster. He looked at her, lost at her actions._

_"Reno! I thought that I saw Reno!" She pointed out towards the city square._

_Zack laughed, turning to face Cloud, "Heh, that's...Hey, where's Cloud?"_

_"Damn...He must have went on ahead!" Larette knew that Cloud could watch over himself, so she wasn't too worried. "As long as he keeps his head down, he should be fine."_

_Zack took a moment to ask her something, knowing that she probably wouldn't have an answer, "About Cloud...Does he seem different to you?" He rephrased himself. "He never was in SOLDIER."_

_"I thought not...Well, he's able to maintain the claim, and it could be dangerous to tell him the truth, so I think that until it becomes an issue, we should just let him keep believing it." Though Larette had no idea, Zack was already doing that for her. He knew some of her story, but not enough to help, and he didn't want to ruin her contentment, so he just kept silent._

_After making sure that the cost was clear, the two snuck around from corner to corner, stopping at a small stand that sold all manner of disguises. There were a ton of good ones, but only having enough for two of the cheapest, they purchased the scarves, Zack's jet black and Larette's paper white. They put them on and traveled safely to the train, the person Larette thought was Reno taking their tickets. They took off the scarves before joining with AVALANCHE._

_"That wasn't Reno..." Zack sighed, sitting down in the back with Larette while they waited for Cloud and Barret to get back._

_Jessie whispered to Biggs and Wedge, careful that the other two couldn't hear, "Is it just me, or do those two seem awfully close?"_

_Wedge and Biggs looked over at the two. They were sitting close together, implying that they had a good relationship, possibly knowing each other for years. Zack was flirty by nature, even knowing him for such a short time they could see that, but he was less so with Larette. It wasn't because he didn't like her, but because he respected her. Larette was attentive Zack, paying much more attention to him. It was obvious that she really liked him._

_Biggs smirked, "When you're right, you're right."_

_Zack and Larette weren't worried at all when Barret came back and Cloud didn't._

Post following the others into the main car, Wedge said:

"Someday AVALANCHE's gonna be famous...And me, too!"

Jessie:

"Hey, Cloud. You want to look at this with me? It's a map of the Midgar Rail System. Let's look at it together. I'll explain it to you. I like this kinda stuff. Bombs and monitors...you know, flashy stuff. Ok, it's about to start."

Larette jabbed Zack in the ribs, whispering to him so only he could hear:

"Is it just me, or does it look like Jessie likes him?"

Zack:

"Nah, it's just you."

Jessie, showing a virtual green map to Cloud:

"This is a complete model of the city of Midgar. It's about a 1/10000 scale. The top plate is about 50 meters above ground. A main support structure holds the plate up in the center, and there are other support structures built in each section..." She whispered the next part so the civilians on the train couldn't hear, "The No. 1 Reactor we blew up was in the northern section." She continued in a louder voice, "Then there's the No.2, No.3 all the way up to the No.8 Reactor. The 8 Reactors provide Midgar with electricity. Each town used to have a name, but no one in Midgar remembers them. Instead of names, we refer to them by numbered sectors. That's the kind of place this is. Phew..., this is next! Look. This is the route this train is on. The route spirals around the main support structure. We should be coming around the center area, right now. At each checkpoint, an ID sensor device is set up. It can check the identities and background on each and every passenger on the train by linking it up to the central data bank at Shin-Ra headquarters."

Zack and Larette looked at each other in sheer terror:

"is that true!"

Jessie whispered the next part:

"Anyone could tell we look suspicious, so we're using fake ID's." She stopped whispering and the lights became a nerve-racking red. "Speak of the devil...That light means that we're in the ID security Check Area." She lowered her voice, "When the lights go off, you never know what kind of creeps'll come out. Anyhow, we're almost back now. That's a relief."

Barret:

"Look...you can see the surface now. This city don't have no day or night. If that plate weren't there...we could see the sky."

Zack:

"A floating city...Pretty unsettling scenery."

Barret:

"Huh? Never expected to hear that outta someone like you... you jus' full of surprises. The upper world...a city on a plate...It's 'cuz of that fuck'n 'pizza', that people underneath are sufferin'! And the city below is full of polluted air. On topa that, the Reactor keeps drainin' up all that energy."

Larette:

"Then why doesn't everyone move onto the Plate?"

Barret:

"Dunno. Probably 'cuz they ain't got no money. Or, maybe...'Cuz they love their land, no matter how polluted it gets."

Zack:

"I know no one lives in the slums because they want to. It's like this train. It can't run anywhere expect where its rails take it."


	3. The Next Mission

**Whispering will be in () from now on. Also, Shin-Ra will more often than not be Shinra. It might still creep up though, so expect both.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

The train rushed through the last tunnel, stopping at the final stop. The passengers, both civilians and AVALANCHE alike, disembarked the large metal snake.

Barret commanded his troops:

"Yo! Get over here, all y'all!" Everyone circled up around him. "This mission was a success. But don't get lazy now. The hard part's still to come! Don't y'all be scared of that explosion! Cause the next one's gonna be bigger than that! Meet back at the hideout! Move out!" Everyone split from the train station to another building. "Heh heh...You wanna meet your little baby?"

Everyone looked at Larette:

"Little baby?"

Barret:

"Hey! Don't act like you don't know what I mean! I'm telling you...Ok! Go on ahead."

The mercenaries walked into the place, wondering what that was all about. Cloud looked at Larette, "Man, Larette! I can't believe you!"

A little girl ran around:

"Papa!"

Larette:

"Ha! It must be..." She looked at Cloud triumphantly before realizing that Zack was there too. "Um, by any chance, she's not yours, is she?"

A young woman with long black hair went up to the girl:

"Marlene! Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?" The little girl followed her. "Welcome home, Cloud. Looks like everything went well. Did you fight with Barret?"

Larette let out a sigh of relief, unheeded by all, "Phew. She's not Zack's."

Cloud:

"Yeah."

Woman:

"I should have known. He's always pushing people around, and you've always been in fights ever since you were little. I was worried. Flowers? How nice... You almost never see them here in the slums. But...A flower for me? Oh Cloud, you shouldn't have..."

Cloud:

"No big." He gave the flower to Marlene instead of Tifa.

Zack and Larette, in their scarves since leaving the train, looked at each other. They were used to being ignored, and in fact preferred it, because they did not want to attract Shin-Ra's attention. Zack had to learn that behavior the hard way. Just as they prepared to leave, Barret came back.

Marlene:

"Papa, welcome home!"

Barret:

"Yeah." He picked her up and put her on his shoulder, "Huh? Where'd you get that flower?"

Marlene:

"Cloud gave it to me."

Barret:

"Oh...Did you thank him?"

Marlene:

"...Thank you, Cloud. We'll take care of you."

Tifa:

"Are you all right, Barret?"

Barret:

"Great! Get in here, fools! We're startin' the meetin'!"

He descended down a secret elevator, posed as an arcade machine. Tifa, Cloud, Zack, and Larette stayed behind.

Tifa:

"Sit down." They all sat at the bar. "How about...somthing to drink?"

Cloud, Larette, and Zack all said the same thing:

"Give me something hard."

Tifa made them all drinks:

"So, who are your friends?"

Larette spoke:

"Just a couple of mercenaries who work together."

Zack added:

"Yep. You can call me Zack-" Larette stepped on his foot. "What, we can trust Tifa!"

She admitted defeat:

"Fine. He's Zack Fair, ex-SOLDIER first class, and I'm Larette Black, ex-Turk."

Tifa remembered meeting Zack before her hometown was destroyed by Sephiroth, another ex-SOLDIER. She was about to mention it, but she caught the look on Larette's face. She slid the drinks down the counter to each person:

"You know, I'm releived you made it back safely."

Zack:

"What's with you all of a sudden? That wasn't even a tough job."

Larette lightly smacked the back of his head:

"She was talking to Cloud."

Zack looked at Tifa guiltily:

"Sorry."

Tifa nodded:

"I guess not...You were in SOLDIER. Make sure you get your pay from Barret."

Cloud:

"Don't worry, once I get that money, I'm outta here."

He stood up suddenly and Tifa asked:

"Cloud. Are you feeling all right?"

He answered:

"...yeah...Why?"

Tifa:

"No reason. You just look a little tired I guess."

Cloud walked over to the hidden elevator. Zack and Larette followed, Larette thanking Tifa:

"Thanks for the drinks...And for...Well, thanks."

They went down the elevator. Jessie was working on a computer and Biggs and Wedge were sitting at a table. Marlene was on what appeared to be a large chest. Barret spoke to Cloud, seeing him as more of the leader:

"Yo, Cloud! There's somethin' I wanna ask ya. Was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?"

Cloud shook his head:

"None. I'm positive."

Barret:

"You sound pretty sure."

It was Zack who answered this time:

"If there was anyone from SOLDIER you wouldn't be standing here now."

Barret didn't care too much for Zack or Cloud:

"Don't go thinkin' you so bad jes cuz you was in SOLDIER." Biggs held him back.

Neither Zack or Cloud said anything:

"..."

Barret threw Biggs off:

"Yeah, you're strong. Probably all them guys in SOLDIER are. But don't forget that your skinny ass's workin' for AVALANCHE now! Don't get no ideas 'bout hangin' on to Shinra."

Zack:

"Stayin' with Shinra? You asked a question and I answered it...That's all."

Cloud walked up to Barret:

"I'm going upstairs. I want to talk about my money."

Tifa suddenly ran down:

"Wait, Cloud!"

Barret:

"Tifa! Let him go! Looks like he still misses Shinra!"

Larette was hurt the most by Shinra, at least emotionally:

"Shut up!"

Zack held her while she cried:

"We don't care about either Shinra or SOLDIER!"

Cloud took over for his friends, speaking more for himself:

"But don't get me wrong! I don't care about AVALANCHE or the Planet for that matter!"

The three left, going back up the elevator. Tifa followed:

"Listen, everyone. I'm asking you. Please join us."

The mercs shook their heads:

"Sorry Tifa..."

She tried again:

"The Planet is dying. Slowly but surely it's dying. Someone has to do something."

Cloud turned around to face face her:

"So let Barret and his buddies do something about it. It's got nothing to do with me."

Tifa:

"So! You're really leaving! You're just going to walk right out ignoring your childhood friend!"

Cloud:

"What...?...Sorry."

Tifa:

"...You forgot the promise, too."

Cloud:

"Promise?"

Tifa:

"So you DID forget. Remember...Cloud. It was seven years ago..."

_Under a starry sky, a much younger Cloud sat at a well, waiting for Tifa. He wondered if she was ever going to show up, and he was a little cold._

_Tifa came up behind him:_

_"Sorry I'm late." She sat down, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"_

_He looked up at the heavens above:_

_"Come this spring...I'm leaving this town for Midgar."_

_Tifa sulked:_

_"...All boys are leaving our town."_

_Cloud:_

_"But I'm different from all of them. I'm not just going to find a job." He stood up and walked over to her. "I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!"_

_Tifa:_

_"Sephiroth... The great Sephiroth." Cloud climbed up behind her. "Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?"_

_Cloud:_

_"...I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while. ...huh?"_

_Tifa:_

_"Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?"_

_Cloud:_

_"I'll try."_

_Tifa:_

_"Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you ever get really famous and I'm ever in a bind...You come save me, all right?"_

_Cloud:_

_"What?"_

_Tifa:_

_"Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to experience that at least once."_

_Cloud:_

_"What?"_

_Tifa:_

_"Come on-! Promise me-!"_

_Cloud:_

_"All right...I promise."_

_A shooting star flew across the sky._

Tifa:

"You remember now, don't you...our promise?

Cloud:

"I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep...the promise."

Tifa:

"But you got your childhood dream, didn't you? You joined SOLDIER. So come on! You've got to keep your promise..."

Zack and Larette looked at each other nervously, foreseeing disaster. Barret climbed up the elevator:

"Wait a sec big-time SOLDIER! A promise is a promise! Here!" He tossed Cloud 1500 gil.

Cloud:

"This is my pay? Don't make me laugh."

Tifa:

"What? Then you'll...!"

Cloud, taking care of the business well before now:

"You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for 3000."

Barret:

"What...!"

Tifa walked over to Barret:

"It's ok, it's ok." She lowered her voice, "(We're really hurting for help, right?)"

Barret:

"Uh...ugh...(That money's for Marlene's schoolin'...) 2000!"

Tifa:

"Thanks, everyone."


	4. Traumatic Static

**Ok, there's just way too much for me to write Zack and Larette into, so soon they'll be in there own adventure! For continuities sake, Cloud will forget Zack and Larette, and whenever Zack's death is brought up, instead, it changes to departure. Larette was pretty much forgotten by all, her part was so small with them. She is still alive, it's just so everything meshes together into the real storyline. Yeah, everything starts to pick up and fit together for Larette from this chapter on...**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Rested up, Zack, Cloud, and Larette left their individual rooms to meet up again with Tifa and Barret at the bar.

Barret was there to inform them of their mission:

"Our target's the Sector 5 Reactor. Head for the station first. I'll fill you in on the train. Yo! Cloud! Before the next mission, I got somethin' I wanna ask you! I, uh, ... I don't really know how to use Materia! I'll give you that Materia you found. Just teach me how to use it!"

Cloud looked at Zack who also knew:

"...sigh...Ok, I'll explain it..." He took several minutes to explain it. Tifa and Larette also listened to him.

Barret:

"Shit...! What's this 'It wasn't so tough!' crap! I'm clueless...Well, you handle the Materia then!"

Tifa:

"I'm going this time. Zack, Larette, Cloud! I got a message from the Weapon Shop man upstairs. He has something he wants to give you. Don't forget! Marlene, you watch the store while we're gone!"

Marlene:

"All right! Good luck."

Larette looks at everyone, wondering how they see nothing wrong with leaving a little girl alone, in charge of a bar. They all left 7th Heaven, heading back to the train station. After getting a few items from the stores and equipping themselves for battle, they head to the train where everyone's waiting for them. They enter the train.

Barret:

"YO! Looks like this ain't no private car! So spilt up!"

Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie left into another car. A business man, one of the civilians from the other time, grumbled to himself. Barret started to harass him, and the man let it slip that he worked for Shinra. Barret smacked him. Tifa managed to calm Barret down before the train even started moving.

As the Shinra employee shook in his seat, Larette spoke:

"So, what's our next target?"

Barret:

"Hah! Listen to Ms. Serious-about-her-work! Awright...I'll tell ya! Jessie's probably already told you, but there's a security check point at the top of the plate. It's an ID scan system checkin' all the trains."

Tifa:

"Which Shinra is very proud of."

Barret:

"We can't use our fake ID's anymore..."

A PA came on, announcing that they would be arriving at the Sector 4 Station in three minutes. At the ID check point, they would jump off the train. Tifa called Cloud over to the map monitor. Just as she realized that he had seen it already, the lights dimmed.

Tifa:

"That's odd. The ID Check Point was supposed to be further down."

An alarm went off, informing the intruders that there was a breach in security and that a search of all cars was about to be conducted. Everyone started freaking out. Jessie ran back, telling them to move into the next car, promising to explain later.

Barret swore:

"Someone blew it..."

They ran through the train cars, stopping at the very end to jump. They looked around, waiting for the first person to jump. Jessie, disguised as a Shin-Ra employee, asked Cloud how she looked. He told her that she looked great, just like a man. She was happy to hear that. More or less. Meanwhile, Tifa commented how scary the situation was. Zack wondered why she even went. She was about to say why, but Barret stopped her, saying that they didn't have time for that. She jumped off first, followed by Cloud, then Larette, Zack, and finally Barret.

Barret:

"Good, so far everything's going as planned. Better not let your guard down till we get the Sector 5 reactor. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie got everything ready for us. So MOVE it. Well, the reactor's just down this tunnel!"

They ran down the tunnel, stopping outside a beam security system. Larette shared this knowledge:

"Those light beams are the Shin-Ra security sensors. We can't go any further."

She noticed a duct that would take them where they needed to go. They looked down, Barret not looking forward to it, but they went anyways. They found an ether, and they proceeded down a flight of stairs to a matrix of rooftops. They ascended a ladder to yet another vent. They crawled through, Jessie in the room beyond. She told Cloud it was her fault, the ID she had made him special. She had put her heart into it, but she had failed. They went down a ladder, Biggs waiting to to tell everyone that they were depending on the mercenaries to blow up the reactor before leaving. They ventured onward, down a really long pipe to their destination; a reactor identical to the last one. Larette, knowledgeable in the technological, though not her strongest point, set the bomb again.

"That should do it..." Larette and the others left, running to the exit.

Exit in sight, for the most part, they were trapped by Shinra soldiers. President Shinra himself was there. Larette recognized him as the one who had shot her, though no details revealed themselves. Everyone wondered what he was doing there.

President Shinra:

"Hmm... So you all must be that...what was it?"

Barret:

"AVALANCHE! And don't you forget it! And you're President Shinra, huh?"

Larette walked closer to him:

"Long time no see, President..."

President Shinra:

"...Long time no see? Oh...you."

She was enraged, "Me! You bastard, you shot me in the head!"

He smirked, seeing immediately that she had no memory as to why he had shot her, "So tell me, do you know why I did it?"

She froze. Zack came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder in case she tried to attack. "Larette, you're better than this..."

"So you don't want me to tell you the story? It's a shame, its a really good story...But if you insist..." President Shinra was mocking her, trying to get Larette upset.

"Tell me what happened...What did I do...?" Larette felt that she was guilty of something, and even though she knew she would never go back to Shin-Ra, she still had to know, "Please, tell me what I did wrong. How did this happen?"

"Larette," Zack squeezed her shoulder gently.

He laughed mercilessly, "Hah, me actually tell you what you did! Do you honestly think I'd chance you doing it again?"

He had given too much away, "So it wasn't work..."

"How can you be so sure?" The President narrowed his eyes at her.

"You'd never hire me back after helping AVALANCHE. Clearly, it has nothing to do with my work." She smiled, glad to know that she had not violated her work ethic.

President Shinra had the last laugh:

"Not necessarily... You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me... I have a dinner I must attend. If you'll excuse me..."

A helicopter picked him up, leaving AVALANCHE standing there to deal with a giant robo-solider. Barret, Tifa, Zack, and Cloud fought it, Larette sunk uselessly to her knees, her mind overcome with trauma. It was like a broken video tape, playing something new, but full of glitches and static. The rebo-soldier malfunctioned, creating a huge gap in the bridge. Cloud fell through the hole, falling down into a church. Tifa, Barret, Larette, and Zack escaped back to the hideout. Down two members, Cloud M.I.A. and Larette in a vegetative state, AVALANCHE had to regroup.

"Dammit! As if losing that spiky-ass SOLDIER wasn't enough, that one had to have a break down!" Barret was furious over the casualties they had suffered, "This is definitely coming out of your pay!"

Zack, more concerned for his allies than for the money, swore, "Cloud'll come back, so it's not like we're that screwed! It's her I'm worried about. Larette's never acted like this before..." In all the time they had known each other, she had rarely shown her emotions, especially on a mission. "If she doesn't get better soon, I'm staying behind with her."

Tifa saw what everyone else could, a little late, but she was the first to bring it to light, "You care for her...Don't you?"

"Larette and I grew up together...We're partners." He smiled at the unresponsive woman in his arms, thinking of everything they'd been through together, "...maybe I do..."


	5. Echos of a Memory

**In the next chapter, Aerith and Cloud meet! That'll most likely be the last we hear from AVALANCHE, but maybe they'll just be out of the story for a very long time. Well, anyways, Larette makes a break though, at least...She starts to. Also, I'd like to thank ShatterTheHeavens for the first review, and for being one of the first few to actually like one of my OCs...I'm sorry it took so long to update!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Larette could hear everything, including Tifa talking to Zack, asking him how he felt about her, "You care for her...Don't you?"

"Larette and I grew up together...We're partners." He was positive that she could still hear the outside world, "...maybe I do..."

Tifa chuckled softly, "Well, that's a good thing...She looks like she could use a friend right now..."

Zack nodded, carrying Larette back to her room. He unwrapped the scarf from her face, and his own, musing about how to best go about waking her up. It wasn't that she was asleep, she was only in a daze. A mental funk that only she herself could escape from...

It was funny, almost, how she could see both the world around her and the world inside her head at the same time. Outside, Zack was fussing over her, trying to help...And yet, just over that like a sheet of tracing paper over a drawing, but in reverse, she saw herself doing that for another man. The man she was spoon feeding soup was very attractive...Blonde, blue eyes, crisp white suit...that type. He was holding her hand, but she was being resistant...

Who was he? Why the distance? Well, he was rich, guessing by the clothes he wore and the room in which he was resting, and she was in her work uniform from the Turks...She struggled to hear what he was saying...

_"...Larette. Even my father would let the help do this much." He was complaining about her trying to hold him off._

_She shoved him back down, "And I bet your father doesn't try to hit on the help."_

_He smirked, "Well, only if she's pretty." He sighed at her stony glare. "Larette, I'm sick, and if I wouldn't be if you hadn't made me stand out in the rain..." __He went for the guilt card._

_"Rufus!" She groaned, pushing away the food cart. "That's not fair!"_

_"All's fair in love and war." He patted the free space on his bed so she could sit down._

_She rolled her eyes and sat, "Any funny stuff and I'm moving!"_

_"I promise I won't do anything you don't want," He meant that in the sleaziest way imaginable. "You know me..."_

_She snorted, "And that's the problem! You're so..." She was about to say a manner of things that would open the window to her completely ruining her work ethic. "...sigh...You're you. And that's why I care so much about you."_

_"Larette!" Rufus commanded, "Lighten up. Think of my sick days your off days. You can say it then, can't you?"_

_He absolutely loved to hear her say it, so much in fact, she was beginning to think that he was a touch sadistic, "You're so mean!"_

_He kissed her hand, "But that's one of the things about me, isn't it?"_

_She frowned, "I like you better when you're sweet...But unfortunately, you're right, that IS one of things I love about you. Only because it's a part of who you are though."_

_"Larette, that doesn't sound like the words I want to hear..." His impatience was matched only by her standoffishness._

_Larette groaned, "You make it hard to mean it when you treat me like this..." She relaxed a little, getting a little closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I love you, you damn sadistic baby."_

_Seeing how much he had upset her, Rufus was quick to make amends, in his own way, "Oh, Larette...I didn't mean to hurt you. I never want to hurt you...My father, yes, the world, maybe, but never you. I love you too much. I'm sorry, I'll stop next time, I promise."_

_He kissed her head..._

Rufus? So his name was Rufus...A rich, blonde Rufus who didn't like his father and who had a connection to the Turks...Huh, that sounded familiar. Not just in her head, but from an outside source...Who was Rufus? In hindsight, it should have been obvious, given her encounter with President Shinra earlier. He made it obvious that whatever she did to get shot was related to work, and it was something he cared alot about. She and this Rufus fellow, who cared nothing for his rich father and was connected to the Turks in some way, were in a complicated relationship. Though she failed to see it now, the Rufus in her memory was none other than Rufus Shinra...

Larette fought to remember more...

_He kissed her head, thinking about having a conversation with his father concerning his future. Larette laughed, "What plagues the mighty Rufus ****** now?"_

_"Larette..." He paused, unsure of how to continue, "If you never worked for me-"_

_"I'd still love you." She knew that no matter what, she would still feel the same. "Only I might actually let you near me."_

_He shook his head, already knowing that, "I mean...Um...If...Erm...Ugh...Not...Er...Uh..."_

_She giggled, "The businessmen of all businessmen is stuttering?" Larette wasn't stupid, it was her fault that he was reduced to stammering. She just wasn't the type to be vain about it._

_"Larette, if I wasn't...If you weren't working as my bodyguard, would you...Could you see a future for us?" He wasn't asking her anything serious, he was only asking her a hypothetical question. One wouldn't have been able to tell that by the way he was speaking, nor by the way he was looking at her._

_"Rufus!" She blushed, "That should be obvious..." She waited for him to say something. He said nothing, only looked down sadly. She smiled, tilting his head up so their eyes met. "I wouldn't say that I love you if I didn't."_

Larette blinked, reality sharpening about her, the scene in Rufus' room fading. Her heart skipped a beat. Zack was crouched next to her, leaning against the side of her bed. He was asleep, having stayed loyally by her side all night. She reached out, momentarily retracting her hand, brushing his hair from his face as he slept. He blinked, yawning and stretching. He smiled when he realized what had woken him up.

"Hey there," He grinned cutely, just like the immature Zack of seven years ago. "You really gave me a scare!"

"Sorry," She choked, suddenly conflicted by feelings of guilt. "Um, how long was I out?"

He looked out the window at the inky black sky, "A few hours. And two days."

"Two days!" Larette didn't want to believe it, but she had to. "And you stayed with me the whole time?"

He reddened, scratching his nose, "Not the WHOLE time..."

She could help but chuckle, "Oh, Zack! Thank you..."

"Um, Larette?" His face deepened into dangerous shades of red, "...Nevermind."

She looked at him, "Huh? What?"

"It's nothing..." He moved to get up.

Larette grabbed him, stopping him from leaving. She looked away, turning a soft pink. "Don't go yet..."

He nodded and sat back down. She needed to talk to him, to tell him what she had remembered. Larette hoped that Zack might be able to help her piece everything together, but she really felt that she owed him an explanation more than anything else. True, they were old friends, and he was her first major crush, possibly even love, and she had no idea about what her past was with Rufus, but it was clear that she loved him too. She had to tell him everything...

"Zack," She wasn't sure how to begin exactly, "I have to tell what I saw in the past two days, but I don't think that your going like it very much...No, I know it'll hurt you, but I have to tell you anyways, and for that, I am truly sorry."

He was confused, "What does this have to do with me?"

She clicked her tongue, a habit that she had slowed down on but not stopped, "I really, really like you. I mean, even when we were children back in Gongaga...You're the first guy I've ever liked."

If Larette's face was scarlet, his face was maroonish-black. She did not like being so blunt and open, but in order to move on with her life, she had no choice. Sure, she could have waited and told him down the road, but sooner or later, he'd have to find out. Telling him all this now was the only fair way in her mind. He never suspected, nay, he never he even considered the possibility that Larette would be the one to start this sort of conversation. But there you have it.

"I like you, too." Zack smiled nervously, not saying that all that often.

"Then that makes this much, much harder... Zack, you might have a girlfriend, but...I might have someone too." Larette told him everything that she had seen in the past two days, not sparing a single detail. "...And when I came back around, I suddenly felt very guilty for my feelings for you. On one hand, I adore you, but after being inside my head for so long...I felt something stir deep inside me, like echos of a whole new life with someone else I cared alot for..."

He had kept quiet during her narrative, amazingly for him, but then again, given the situation, it wasn't that shocking. "Larette..."


	6. Nothing to Cling to

**Thank you for the support (reading, alerting, faving, and reviewing)! It really makes me happy each time I see the numbers increase, so I just want to thank everyone! As for the next part of the story, read on! I will say a bit about it though, and I think that Larette might have overreacted...And she has a really stupid/unfunny moment with Zack... Anyways, I'm in a good mood, but I do feel bad for not putting this out sooner...I blame not quite writers block, but WB's cousin, lack of motivation. Maybe they're siblings, I dunno. Anyways, yes, I'm really tired...But that's really, really irrelevant. Ok, thanks. **

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Cloud, after waking up in a church in the Sector 5 slums and saving a flower girl named Aerith from a Turk named Reno, was sitting with that same girl on top of a slide in the park. Aerith was just asking him about SOLDIER. She had inquired about his rank, to which he replied that he was 1st class.

Aerith:

"Just the same as him."

Cloud:

"The same as who?"

Aerith:

"My first boyfriend."

Cloud:

"You were... serious?"

Aerith:

"No. But I liked him for a while."

Cloud:

"I probably knew him. What was his name?"

Aerith shook her head:

"It doesn't really matter."

Cloud looked at her, "Please tell me?"

She sighed, "His name was Zack... Zack Fair..."

"Zack!" Cloud's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Zack's my best friend! We and this girl, Larette, work together..."

"Larette? What is she to you guys?" Aerith wouldn't have minded at all if she was Zack's girlfriend, in fact, she would have been happy if he had moved on.

Cloud had to think about that, "...They grew up together... I can tell that she likes him, but I'm not sure what they are to each other...Why, are you jealous?"

"No!" She shook her head, "I was just wondering if he had moved on as well."

Aerith may have moved on, and Zack and Larette may have been torn between their past and their future, but Rufus certainly wasn't over Larette. While on his journey to attain greater power, she was never far from his mind. Sure, she had taken a back seat for far too long, but he could never forget her. In fact, he means not to, vowing to himself never to marry anyone else but her. Larette was the love of his life, and he regretted every day that he had wasted. Never being kind enough, or grateful enough. Larette had done so much for him, and what had he done for her? Nothing, and now she was gone, maybe dead, maybe alive, but he would not rest until he knew for sure what her fate was...

She waited with bated breath, Zack about to respond. He took a deep breath before starting again, "Larette...Are you sure that's everything?"

She nodded, dipping her head slowly, "...Yeah."

"I'm sorry we're on the same page...You know, torn between people we have no clue about anymore..." He wondered what to start with, "Shall we figure out where we stand...Or do you want to get yourself back to normal?"

She thought about it, "Well, pooling our resources and figuring out my past would be best, and it'll undoubtedly led us toward our future...Futures." She wasn't trying imply that she saw a future with him, just that she knew the conversation would led to them to their relationship, both personal and professional.

Hmm, personal and professional...That struck a cord with Larette. She had worked with/for/around Rufus, but she had a hard time with being close to him. But working with Zack as equals...It seemed different...She could easily do both with her fellow townsman, but not with Rufus...

Well, first things first, she'd like to learn her past. Zack was a good sport, there to help her along the way. "So...Rufus? It sounds to me like it could be Rufus Shinra...I mean, he's the son of President Shinra...They practically own the Turks...You said that he was a rich businessman, and he does fit the basic description..."

"Yeah?" Larette had a sudden idea, thinking back to the one that had saved her life. "I actually know someone who might be able to shed some light on the mater...I don't know why I never thought to ask him before..."

"Then we should go talk to him!" Zack was about to drag Larette out of bed before he remembered that it was late into the night. "Er...tomorrow."

She nodded, "Yeah! Wait...are you sure? It'll be really difficult to get to him without being spotted by someone else."

"I was SOLDIER 1st class ya know. And you were a Turk!" Zack had faith they could make it.

"That's true...But breaking into the Turks HQ? I mean, you do realize how suicidal and hard that'll be, don't you?" She laughed, recalling how tight security had been when she had started her job. She shuddered at the thought of what it could be now.

Zack lost a small amount of his optimism, but not much. He had faith in their abilities. "So...who DID save your life? You've never told us what had happened to you after you got fired..."

She laughed, surprised that she had never told her partners that Rude had saved her, "You might not know him...But his name's Rude. As for what happened...Well, the events are kinda hazy, and he really didn't have the time to tell me...But he did say that if I ever needed his help again, that he would always be there."

Zack frowned, jealous, "How do you know him?"

Larette clicked her tongue in amusement, "Zack, you don't have to worry. Rude trained me before I joined the Turks...We're just friends."

"That's good, I don't know if I could compete against two guys." He smiled, thinking of Aerith, "I dunno if it's all girls, but being a hero seems to go a long way."

She snorted, "Please, I may have become a Turk because one saved my life, but I don't fall all over myself for heroes. I mean, I like you, and you never saved me, and I'd bet money that I was the one to save Rufus."

"Burrrr!" Zack acted as if he were freezing, "Cold much?"

"Come on, I know you're a hero..." She patted his arm, "I was just making a point. I don't like guys for what they do or what they have...I like them for who they are."

"Speaking of which..." He trailed off, blushing. "About that other thing..."

"Fair is fair." She didn't mean to laugh, but really? Zack Fair? How could anyone not laugh at that at least once? "Sorry...I actually do like your last name, it's just a bit too ironic. I mean, I think you're hot, and...Moving on, you like me and I like you. But are we willing to assume that its over with Aerith and Rufus?" On a side note, he had mentioned his girlfriend's name, and being so laser focused, she did not forget it.

He had thought about that the entire time Larette was unconscious. He had liked Aerith, but they knew each other for such a short time, and it had been years. He safely assumed that she had moved on, even if he hadn't. Maybe if it were anyone but Larette, he might not have been ready, but because it was her... Larette was not so sure. She wanted to be sure that she could be in a relationship with Zack, but the lingering feelings she had for Rufus held her back. He was a complete stranger to her, but maybe someday, she could remember him, and it could be too late. Maybe she would get married to someone, not necessarily Zack, and she would be happy with her husband, but whatever possibly unresolved feelings she might have had for Rufus had a chance to be resolved. What would she do then? What COULD she do? The odds of her recovering from the wound in her head were low, but it was still possible. Larette didn't want to put someone else through the trouble of her regaining her past love. But she didn't want to stay alone for the rest of her life either...

"Zack," She sighed, "We should wait just a little longer before...Well, we have to. I just don't feel right putting you through something like this when in the end...I might end up with someone else."

He stroked her cheek, wiping away some of her tears, "That's what love is all about. Chancing everything."

Larette needlessly continued to explain herself, "You know what you had with Aerith...That's all I want-"

He put his finger to her lips, "Do you ever shut up? I understand, so you don't have to keep explaining..." He kissed her cheek, "And you're not alone."

She blushed, touching her cheek even after he had left for the night to get some sleep. He kissed her, he really kissed her! She was so unused to that, in this life not once did she recall being kissed. Sure, it had probably happened before...But not in the life she could currently lived...


	7. Her Hero

**I have no idea if the location of the Turk's base is ever reveled, but I'm just going to assume its somewhere in the Shinra HQ. I mean, there are like a million floors in that place...Ok, at least 49 or something like that (its been a really long time since I last played Crisis Core, and after beating Dirge once, I gave it away, like three years ago, a decision I now regret). Wow, even though I wrote it, the end made me cry. Like really cry.**

* * *

Zack and Larette left early the next morning, leaving behind a note for Cloud whenever he got back. It basically said that they would be leaving and that they might not return alive. They both apologized, even though Larette had written the letter, saying that they felt bad for leaving Cloud and AVALANCHE like this, but they had something they had to do. When they heard Cloud divulge the contents of the letter, Tifa thought that they went off to elope... Of course that wasn't the case, Zack and Larette had only left to find Rude in hopes that he could tell Larette about her past.

And so, they snuck out of 7th Heaven, heading for Sector 0. They had taken all of their gil, leaving an I.O.U. for Cloud in the letter. Hey, they did the work too, and they really needed money to improve their disguises and weapons. If it wasn't necessary, they wouldn't have taken it. Zack sold his scarf and bought a navy full body cloak with a hood and a blonde wig. Larette bought some make up to hide his scars and to better conceal their identities. She also got a white sundress with a long navy coat, a large white sunhat, a short black wig, and a pink parasol. She had her weapon modified so it fit inside the parasol, and Zack only cleaned the Buster sword. Once they deemed themselves ready, they bought some fake IDs that could get them up to the twenty-ninth floor without suspicion.

"You're not just buying all of that for the hell of it, are you?" Zack asked as Larette debated over two different dresses.

She clicked her tongue angrily, "Dammit, I'm only doing this because this is the type of thing I don't like to do."

He wasn't so sure, but he allowed her to finish up at her own pace, "I'm gonna go check on the weapons while you finish up here."

After meeting back up and finishing up the last few details, Larette turned brick-red when she saw her ID. Zack's said he was a visiting missionary named Clio Hale. Her's stated that she was Mrs. Jilliet Hale, a scientist in the tech department. Mrs., and a technological researcher? The second was bad enough of a lie, but Mrs.? That was just too much for her. Zack, aka Clio Hale, had to take about ten minutes to get Mrs. Hale to cooperate and just do her job. She took his hand, not sure if she was more scared or embarrassed, as they crossed the lobby of the enemy fortress. Nobody stopped them as the reached the elevator, the moment of truth at hand.

"Please insert classification card and floor number." The elevator dinged, a small card slot in place where the buttons would be.

Larette slid her ID into the slot. It scanned the card twice before ejecting it. It did the same with Zack. "ID accepted. Mr. and Mrs. Hale, welcome to the Shin-Ra Electrical Company. You have access to all upper floors of the building. Have a nice day."

They looked at each other, neither sure if the layout was the same as it was back before they became outlaws, pressing the help button. A small mini-map came out of the ID scanner. She took it, reading what floor the Turks were on. They had not moved from the previous seven or so years, so she handed Zack the map and pressed the button that would take her to them. Just before the elevator could comply, another person entered the elevator. It was none other than Tseng, leader of the Turks. Larette was about to speak to him, but Zack nodded to the camera watching them.

Tseng looked at them both, "Looking for something?"

She wasn't sure if he had recognized them or not, so she had to be careful, "Thank you, master Turk, for asking. Mr. Hale here," She nodded at Zack, "was actually looking for an old friend."

"So, this is a personal visit?" Tseng was still unreadable.

Zack spoke up, making sure to accent his voice, "That's right, I'm looking for Rude."

Tseng was stopped from replying when someone else entered the elevator. It was the person from Larette's memory...

"Tseng..." He looked over at Zack and Larette. He paused for a moment, "Did you check the safety of this place? I heard some disheartening rumors coming from Gongaga...A rather charming place..."

It sliped from her mouth before she could help it, "What about Gongaga?"

Zack could have killed Larette right then, "Please, forgive her, she's been a little homesick since coming to the city..."

She should have killed him in return. Rufus and Tseng looked at each other, exchanging significant looks. Rufus was not fooled for a second by Larette's disguise. It was her, really her, and he knew it. She could never hide from him face-to-face, no matter what she did to hide her appearance. But if that was really her, why was she here, like this, with someone else? He had wanted to be outright and direct, but he could not because of the stupid security system in the elevator. Tseng recognized both of them instantly, being the leader of the Turks for a reason...

"Erm, I'm sorry, I have a sister back home," Larette went on to say, seeing no harm in saying so much since Zack had already revealed the truth.

Rufus frowned, looking at Tseng for support, "I don't know how to tell you this, but many have died there in a reactor leak. The Rayne's, for example."

Zack looked at Larette in horror, "What about the Fair's?"

Tseng shook his head, "The Fair's, not that it should be a stranger's care, are fine."

Rufus was troubled that Larette showed no reaction to hearing of the Rayne's fate. But then it all made perfect sense...

The elevator bleeped, none of them aware that it had even started to move, stopped on the Turk's floor. Tseng stepped off, waiting for Zack and Larette to follow. They did, leaving Rufus behind. He called out to Larette before the doors closed between them...

"Larette, wait!" Ping! He was cut off from her again.

She looked back at him, just before he vanished from sight. How did he know it was her? She herself was fooled by the disguise! Zack quickly dragged her along as Tseng led them to the office, where at least there, they could talk openly. Too bad that Rufus's outburst had dearly cut down their time with the Turks...

"Of all the stupid...!" He grumbled, pushing them into his office. "Spilling your guts like that!"

They looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry, Tseng."

He sighed, "It's fine. I'm just glad that you two are alive...But what on earth possessed you two to come in here?"

"We need to talk to Rude!" Larette jumped up. She sat back down as all of her allies crammed into the office, one by one.

"Larette? Is that really you? We thought you died! Rufus had us digging through oceans with spoons to find you!" Everyone was overjoyed to have such a great teammate back in their midst's.

"...Huh? Rude," He came forward, almost smiling at the sight of his pupil. "What happened to me?"

Zack was ignored by everyone as Larette was swarmed with old friends. She payed them no heed as she waited for Rude to tell her what had happened. He never got the chance to, an emergency alarm blaring overhead. Long ago, days after getting rid of the trash his son had fallen for, President Shinra had an extra precautionary alarm set up. No one but him knew of its existence, or its purpose. The alarm was special, made just for the day Larette came back. No, he was no fool, he'd known that the Turks would never get rid of their own, so he knew that this day would come...

"What's that?" Zack asked, springing to his feet, pulling his sword from underneath his cloak.

Larette watched in dismay as the Turks looked to Tseng for directions. "I'm so sorry, Larette, but we have to address this first. Reno, go see what's going on. Rude, go with him. Everyone else, be on standby for orders. Zack, Larette, hide for now."

They did not want to hide, they wanted to fight, but they listened to Tseng and hide under his desk. Well, Larette hid under his desk. Zack was hiding in the storeroom.

"Attention, all Shin-Ra personnel! A dangerous criminal has invaded the premise. Repeat, an extremely dangerous criminal has entered the building! All non-combatant persons are urged to vacate the building now. Larette Black and her accomplice are to be killed on sight, the use of live ammunition has been authorized!" The voice of President Shinra entered every room, making escape nearly impossible for the duo.

Tseng frowned, conflicted by his orders and feelings of loyalty to his comrades, "None of you saw any criminals have you?"

"Sir, no, sir!" The Turks gladly covered for them, though most of the Turks would not hesitate to kill Zack or Larette if they were discovered by the wrong people.

"Yo," Reno and Rude came back, President Shinra and his son close behind. "The President here has reason to believe that Larette has infiltrated the area and is hiding out here."

Rufus glanced around anxiously, a weapon concealed within his person should Larette be found, "She's not here..."

"Don't lie! I saw the tapes and heard every word! That horrid woman who broken my son's heart is in here somewhere!" The president closely examined the faces of every Turk. He pointed at Tseng, "Open the storeroom closet."

Larette panicked. She knew that Zack would be killed once the door was open, but if she intervened, they would both die. "Zack, no!"

Tseng reluctantly moved toward the door. Zack came out oh-so-casually before he reached for the handle. He grinned, facing the President. "Hey, long time no see!"

He growled at Zack, "Well, where is she? Where's that whore?"

Both Zack and Rufus were highly offended, rushing to her defence, saying things like: "Larette's nothing like that!" and "I won't have you insult her like that!"

"Fine, say I did believe you, that doesn't change the fact that she left my son. Nor does it explain you." He turned coldly to Tseng, "Kill him."

He laughed, "Ha, as if that scares me! As long as I'm able to keep her safe, even if its just for a moment longer, I can die with a smile on my face!"

President Shinra shrugged and shot him. He shot him in the same exact place he had shot Larette. "Fool. That woman's evil, twisting you around like a puppet."

Zack coughed up blood, somehow fine enough to speak coherently, "You're wrong. Larette's a great woman! She came here to look for Rufus, to find out about her past..." He hacked up more blood. "She just couldn't bear the thought of moving on without knowing..."

He shot him again, three times in the head, twice in the heart, "Just die."

Zack fell to the floor, able to see Larette crying for him under the desk. He smiled, glad to be able to see her one last time, "At least I got to die...as her hero..."

She sobbed silently, watching Zack die. He mouthed something to her, and she smiled, mouthing something back, "I love you, too. Now rest, my hero, rest."

**To be continued in "Chrome"...**


	8. Bonus: Alternate Ending

****

Even though you didn't request it, this is for you ShatterTheHeavens, and anyone else who didn't want Zack to die. As I explained, it felt like killing Zack was a necessary evil. I really, really do love Zack myself, so it was hard to do. Obviously, this a happy alternate ending, and the only one, but it's not that long, nor is it probably that good. It was was rush job so I could start "Chrome", and I also like to work as fast as possible for my readers! And the ending so vague for the reason that I couldn't pick which one to put her with. Now, that's up to you. Just assume what you will, as I often do with endings I don't like/endings that I just want, i.e. Supernatural. It should have ended at the third season, and unless the newest (5) improves my view (I do love that show dearly, but the last two season have sucked something fierce), I will assume that the show ended at season three. Sorry for that, I'm really passionate about Supernatural, and I was trying to make a point and explain it...

P.S.

Please be kind and review!

* * *

After storming into the Turk's main office area, President Shinra demanded Tseng to open the storeroom door. He was searching for Larette and Zack, two ex-Shinra employees. Larette Black was a former Turk, who had violated her own morals when she fell in love with her employer's son, Rufus Shinra. She had been shot in the head and left for dead after she had "resigned". She lost all memories of her time as a Turk. Zack Fair was ex-SOLDIER 1st class, and Larette's first crush, a fellow townsman, and business partner. He went with her to help her get answers. While searching for Rude, the Turk who had saved Larette's life after being shot, they briefly met up with Tseng, who hide them in his office, and Rufus, who at once realized the woman he loved was within his reach. Zack and Larette had been found out, more or less, and now President Shinra was looking to finish the job.

Rufus glanced around anxiously, a weapon concealed within his person should Larette be found, "She's not here..."

"Don't lie! I saw the tapes and heard every word! That horrid woman who broken my son's heart is in here somewhere!" The president closely examined the faces of every Turk. He pointed at Tseng, "Open the storeroom closet."

Larette panicked. She knew that Zack would be killed once the door was open. "Zack, no!" She sprung from her hiding place, running to protect him.

Zack came out of the closet to shove Larette aside. He saw the gun pointed at Larette's back before anyone else did. He had to save her, even at the cost of his own life. He had to, because he loved her. She froze when she heard a gun fire.

"...!" Everyone looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. In a single moment, two people knew. Larette and Rufus looked into each other's eyes, something unspoken passing between them.

"Rufus...why...?" The President held himself, trying to staunch the bleeding. He looked around, waiting for someone to help him, but no one moved an inch for him. "Wasn't I a good father...? I fed you, clothed you, protected you... So why...?"

His son scoffed, not lowering his weapon should his father try anything, "You knew she was alive! You lied to me...You kept me from her...You made me chose between a life with her and the company..."

The president hacked up blood, "Her? You honestly...did this for...her sake? I am...your father, and that...woman...Scum...like her can...be bought...and sold...a million...times...over!"

Rufus shook his head, "Larette may have forgotten, but I haven't. I love her...Yes, I love you, Larette! You might not understand the full implications, but I spoke to my father one night about marrying you...something I regret just not going to you for... He made me chose between becoming the President someday, or marrying you. I chose the company for many reasons, one being that part of the deal was you being able to stay on as my bodyguard. I was being stupid..."

"Bah! You fools...still...haven't...caught on...have you...? After my...idiot son...came...to me...I...convinced her...into quiting...her...beloved job...All...of...this...!" He coughed again, this time for the last time. President Shinra died, revealing the reason behind Larette suddenly quiting her job.

With the treat gone, Rufus looked over at Zack and Larette. She was being held so she didn't sink onto the floor, her head rolling around in her hands. He slowly approached them...Meanwhile, Tseng and the other Turks began working on a cover-up.

"Is she alright?" At the moment, he could care less that Larette was in another man's arms. All he cared about was her safety.

Zack nodded, recognizing her behavior. This was similar to how she was before, after AVALANCHE's encounter with the former President of Shin-Ra. "She should be fine. The last couple of years are probably just catching with her."

He was right, Larette was back inside her own head, the years she had spent as a Turk flooding back. Her time with Rufus came much more quickly, but at the end. Larette...Remembered everything. Only this time, it took a full week for her wake back up. Zack and Rufus both stayed by her side, all else pushed back. Zack had told him everything that had happened to Larette since they had become mercenaries together, all the way up til meeting back up in the elevator.

Rufus was not entirely happy to hear what had to say, but at least he knew that Larette was happy and well looked-after. "Thank you, for looking after her. It's hard...not falling for her. She's...Well, you know Larette..."

"Hmm? Rufus, is that you?" Larette sat up, smiling at him, "You're a sight for sore eyes. Was it just me, or did you tell a room full of people that you loved me?"

He shook his head, "No, I didn't tell a room full of people that I loved you. I told a room full of Turks that I loved you and that I wanted to marry you."

Larette smacked him, "Jerk." She smiled, "I miss that."

We grabbed her hand, "Well, now you don't have to anymore."

She beamed, "You're right, I don't have to, but now, I also don't have to push you away. I can be free with you now, an ordinary woman..." Meanwhile, Zack was trying to flee the room without being caught. He was over the moon that Larette was fine again, but he didn't want to see her like this with someone else. Larette saw him about to grab the doorknob. "And just where do you think you're going?"

He stammered, "Erm...Cloud..." He sighed, "You're back with him now, so I figured that you don't need me."

Larette rolled her eyes at him, and clicked her tongue, "Zack, you moron, you can't leave yet! I may have found the last several years of my life, and Rufus, but that doesn't mean that I take back what I said...You know, about wanting to date you."

Rufus looked at her indignantly, "But-!"

"I never said yes, and we were technically never even a couple...And Zack...Well, I can't help that we like each other." Larette shrugged, though she did feel that a decision was in order. "I know, how about you both take me on five dates, and after, I pick the man I want to spend the rest of my life with!"

Rufus snorted, "Five dates? Isn't that a little low, considering your future is at stake?"

He had a point, "All right, as many dates as it takes for me to pick one of you, or until one of you changes your mind."


End file.
